GUSH
by Neri Maxwell
Summary: G-boys meet the M*A*S*H characters. Figure it out. Also posted under M*A*S*H section. Written with my sis.
1. Chapter 1

Neri: Hi!!*waves*  
  
  
  
Assilem: Howdy all! (mock salute)  
  
Neri: Guess what we brought for you!  
  
Assilem: I wanna tell them!  
  
Neri: Um.no.*clamps hand over Assilem's mouth* We brought you a..  
  
Assilem: (bites Neri's hand) Like I said we brought you a.  
  
Neri: THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Assilem: I KNOW I BIT U!!  
  
Neri:Owwww.okay. You tell 'em.  
  
Assilem: We brought u a HOTDOG!! Just kidding what did we bring them?  
  
Neri: A crossover fic. M*A*S*H meets Gundam Wing.  
  
Assilem: Right, it's set after Frank runs away, before Radar leaves and Margaret is divorcing Donald. (And for u who don't know who they are I'll explain.)  
  
Neri: NO! Please don't! They can figure it out.  
  
Assilem: Otay.  
  
Neri: It's OKAY!!!!  
  
Assilme: NO! OTAY! BUT HERE WE GO. FOR A SPOONFUL OF SUGAR HELPS.  
  
Neri: NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Assilem: Otay, enjoy u all.  
  
The M*A*S*H 4077th World  
  
As BJ Hunnicut laid on his cot, his roommate Hawkeye was pouring some drinks.  
  
"We need more women!" Hawkeye complained handing BJ a martini.  
  
"Naw, we need something exciting to happen." BJ complained dropping his Martini glass on himself.  
  
"That was a perfect Martini.. You, you, you, martini killer you." Hawkeye said with a smile handing him another glass.  
  
The Gundam Wing Universe  
  
"Oooh! Pretty lights!" Duo exclaimed, following the others into the doctor's lab.  
  
"I wonder what they all do," Quatre said, looking around as the other pilots wandered aimlessly through the heaps of complicated machinery and panels. Duo wandered over to a panel just in front of a very large circle (Neri: Who knows what THAT does?)  
  
"Hey! Look't this!" he called to everyone  
  
"What is it?" Trowa asked, coming to stand next to him. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Let's find out!" he suggested excitedly as he stared pushing random buttons.  
  
"Duo, do you really think that's such a good idea?" Quatre asked worriedly. Duo grinned at him and continued to push buttons. Heero and Wufei wandered over to the circle, walking around it, examining. Suddenly, the center of the circle filled with rapidly changing scenes  
  
"Cool." Duo breathed, walking around the panel, Trowa and Quatre behind him. All five pilots stood in front of the random scenes, watching. Slowly, Duo reached out a hand and placed it against the picture. His hand slid through, pulling him and the others inside.  
  
Unknown  
  
Cora Masters and Justine Kings are standing and staring at a screen, then both said in unison,  
  
"AH CRAP! They've done it again!"  
  
"Why do people from that time ALWAYS screw things up?" Justine whined.  
  
"'Cause they're Jackasses, why else?" Cora commented playing with a pin.  
  
"Guess we gotta fix it now." Justine sighed getting to her feet.  
  
"Better ask Shan about it." Cora replied standing as well. "Even though I don't wanna." Cora whined in an annoying voice.  
  
"Neither do I, so shut up!" Justine said as they walked off.  
  
M*A*S*H 4077th  
  
Hawkeye and BJ are showering.  
  
"Row, row, row your boat!" BJ sang at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Gently down the stream!" Hawkeye continued at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream!" They both finished. Just as they finished the Gundam boys fell into their shower.  
  
"Hawk there seems to be men in my shower." BJ said.  
  
"I think you're right Beej, there are men in our shower." Hawkeye commented.  
  
"Oopps." Duo said guiltily.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted jumping to his feet. Duo scrambled to his feet and ran to hide behind BJ.  
  
"Hide me!" Duo pleaded.  
  
"Okay, why?" BJ asked curiously.  
  
"Beej, I think it's time to get out." Hawkeye said just as Margaret walked in. "Never mind."  
  
"Pierce!" Margaret said sternly. The noticing the others she added, " Who are these men?"  
  
"Hey there, pretty lady." Duo greeted her, venturing out from behind BJ.  
  
"Who are you father?" Margaret asked noticing his attire.  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked. "Oh, I'm not a priest lady. Long story though. Name's Duo Maxwell. This is Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Rababa Winner, and Chang Wufei, but just call him Wu-man!" Duo said cheerily, gesturing to each pilot in turn. Wufei bristled with anger. (Neri: the Wu-man thing makes him mad.)  
  
"Okay, I'm Hawkeye and this is BJ, and this lovely young lady is Margaret Houlihan Penobscott. Too bad she's married eh." Hawkeye said with a teasing smile and a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Pierce!" Margaret yelled with a twinkle in her eyes, that could only be seen if you look.  
  
"Where are we?" Heero asked suddenly.  
  
"Korea, you know where the war is." BJ said taking a bar of soap and his razor and started to shave his face.  
  
"Um.Last I checked, we were in space. Right guys?" Duo asked, creeping out from behind BJ and walking over to his friends.  
  
"Hn." Heero and Trowa coursed.  
  
"You're right Duo," Quatre said. "We were in space."  
  
"Great!" Duo cried. "Now the question is how did we get here?"  
  
"Um. Okay. Margaret I think its time to call Sydney. Would you pass me my towel please." Hawkeye stated.  
  
"Oh my god!" Duo screamed completely oblivious to Hawkeye's statement. "We're stuck on Earth with now way to get home!"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Quatre asked concertedly.  
  
"Well, obviously this is NOT out time!" He exclaimed, then turned to Hawkeye and BJ. "Lemme guess. No space travel right?"  
  
Both boys bust out in laughter. Between fits of laughter BJ was able to say, "Are you kidding it's 1953!"  
  
"B.C. right?" Duo asked attempting to confirm his suspicions.  
  
"Um.AD." Margaret answered. "After the death of Christ."  
  
"Thought so, Before Colony." Duo said, then turned to his fellow pilots again. "There you have it. We're stuck in the past with now way to get home. And just to make it even better, there's a freakin' WAR! We're doomed," He told them calmly.  
  
"THE INJUSTICE!" Wufei shouted angrily.  
  
"Not another war." Quatre said quietly dropping to the ground and hugging his knees to his chest. "We just had a war. No. Can't have another one." He went on. Trowa placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"One question lady, why are you here?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow at Margaret being in the men's shower.  
  
"Well I forgot." Margaret confessed.  
  
"I think you just wanted to see us in our babeing suits." BJ teased.  
  
"Um.maybe you two should put some clothes on." Duo suggested just realizing both men were naked. Hawkeye and BJ looked at each other.  
  
"Naw!" they said in unison.  
  
"Put some clothes on!" Margaret ordered. "Pierce meet me in my tent in twenty minutes!"  
  
"Tent?" Duo asked suggestively grinning.  
  
"Tent," Hawkeye said. "Say Margaret what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Play doctor nurse?" Duo suggested.  
  
"How'd you know?" Hawkeye asked genuinely surprised.  
  
"It was a guess." Duo told him, equally surprised.  
  
"Can I have my bathrobe?" BJ asked. Trowa went over to the pegs on the wall and picked up both bathrobes. He took them over to BJ and Hawkeye and held them out to them. Noticing Margaret was still there Duo said,  
  
"Lady"  
  
"It's Major." Margaret corrected him.  
  
"Okay Major Lady." Duo continued.  
  
"Major Houlihan." She corrected again.  
  
"Okay Major Houlihan Lady." Duo said.  
  
"Drop the lady." She ordered. Duo hung his head and stared at the ground.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said "Lady." He added under his breath  
  
"He's one of us!" BJ exclaimed.  
  
"This calls for a drink!" Hawkeye added.  
  
"Drink?" Duo asked staring at the two.  
  
"The still. Come with us." BJ added as they all walked out of the showers, while Wufei and Trowa carried Quatre between them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Neri: Welcome back!!!!!!! Assilem: Neri and I are sure glad to be back.but we forgot something we should have put in last chapter! Neri: So here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: We own neither Gundam Wing nor M*A*S*H. They are owned by their respective companies. Seeing as we make no money off this, there is no point in suing us. Besides, we're poor. However, we do own our original characters, aside form Shan, who is owned by Shan.  
  
Assilem: Sorry for the wait, I know its been awhile, but we've been busy. Neri: Actually, we've been procrastinating. And now Assilem's lost our paper, so we gotta make it up as we go along. Assilem: Sure blame it on me! You should know better then to give me anything I can loose! So bite your tongue! Neri: Make me!!! Nevermind, on with the story! Shan: No, wait! Don't start the story without me! I'm impoooortantttt!!!  
  
Korea  
  
"Well Hawk, I think it's been more than 20 minutes."  
  
"Yeah well, I already saw Margaret. Remember when one of my patients got a fever a couple of hours ago? Well, I talked with her. But I told her I would migrate back later on. And seeing as our guests have passed out, I do believe I'm going to go play doctor," Hawkeye said with a sly smile. " Bye bye Beej."  
  
"Bye Hawk," BJ smiled, lying on his cot with a letter.  
  
Standard Space Patrol Station.  
  
"Shaan, why does Jay get to keep her hair, but I have to cover my ears and belly-button?" Cora Masters whined as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
" 'Cause Jay will hurt me if I make her get rid of it," Shannara (AKA. Shaan) Harper replied as she checked to make sure none of her pink hair was showing.  
  
"S'right," Justine Kings, better known as Jay, laughed. "Besides, this is all your fault."  
  
"What? Your hair? It's not my fault you have blue hair!"  
  
"Yes it is," her three companions chimed. Cora frowned and stuck out her tongue at Jay.  
  
"Cora, baby, it'll be fine," David Munro, the Hawkeye look-alike, assured his fiancee.  
  
"Davie-boy, shut up. Cora, stop whining. Shaan, you ready? Good, let's go!" Jay ordered, ushering her teammates out.  
  
Korea.  
  
"My head is killing me!" Duo moaned, opening his eyes and squinting against the day's sun. He received grunts and moans of acknowledgment and consent from his four fellow pilots around the tent.  
  
"Well, it's about time you guy's got up!" BJ laughed.  
  
"What time is it?" Quatre asked, burying his face in his arms.  
  
"About 2 o'clock in the after noon. Why?" Hawkeye responded.  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Hawkeye! Hawkeye!" Radar yelled as he ran into the Swamp. The five extremely hung-over boys moaned at the sudden, and very loud, interruption of the silence.  
  
"What is it Radar?" BJ asked.  
  
"Sirs! We're getting personnel! A surgeon, a nurse, a corpsman and that person who gives the patients the gas."  
  
"An anesthesiologist." Heero corrected quietly.  
  
"Yeah one of them! Klinger just went to pick them up!"  
  
"Do you know who they are Radar?" BJ asked.  
  
"Ah, yeah. A Captain C Masters, surgeon; Lieutenant J Kings, nurse; Sergeant D Munro, anisilologist, and Lieutenant S Harper, corpsman."  
  
"Wonder what the first initials stand for." Hawkeye asked as he poured himself and BJ a drink.  
  
"C for Colin or Cole maybe, J for Jennifer, D, D can be for David and maybe S is for Sam or Santa?" BJ announced proudly.  
  
"'Santa' huh?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's possible!"  
  
"Hey Heero?" Duo asked, nudging the other boy with his foot.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Wasn't J the name of-"  
  
"Yeah," Heero replied. "It was."  
  
"Sure why not. Radar, why are they coming?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"On temporary assignment, before they get shipped home or something, Sparky said that they need to get some decorations or something, and they've been to all the M*A*S*H's around Korea. Enemy ones too!"  
  
"Wow, they sure get around."  
  
Kimpo. HQ  
  
As Shaan, David, Cora and Justine impatiently sat and waited for their ride, Klinger walked in.  
  
"Are you headed for the 4077th M*A*S*H?"  
  
"That we are. I'm Captain Cora Masters." Cora greeted offering her hand. Klinger accepted and looked at the others. "Oh this is Lieutenant Shanara Harper, we call her Shaan, Lieutenant Jay Kings, and Sergeant David Munro."  
  
"Pleasure." Klinger said as he shook everyone's hand. "Can I help you with your bags?"  
  
"Don't bother. David and Jay got in under control. Don't'cha?" Cora asked David as she flashed him a sweet smile.  
  
"Yes." With that David gave Cora a quick kiss, and Jay hit him over the head. "Okay ow! Jay, I'm engaged to her!"  
  
"You two are engaged?" Klinger asked as they climbed into the jeep.  
  
"Yeah. See." Cora showed him her left hand which held a silver ring with a diamond shaped heart, with a pink heart in that and a ruby in that heart.  
  
"Wow! That's nice." Klinger exclaimed. Shan bent over and stared at it.  
  
"Yeah. You could get three hundred for it, at the least on the market." Cora glared and shoved her hand in her pocket.  
  
"What? I never said I'd sell it." Shaan stated, mildly.  
  
"So where ya all from?"  
  
"From? Oh um, I'm from Maine." Cora quickly replied.  
  
"Really? One of our surgeons is from Maine, what city?"  
  
"Um.Crabapple Cove, yeah Crabapple Cove." Cora stumbled to think of a small town.  
  
"No kiddin'? that's where he's from. Name is Hawkeye Pierce, maybe you know him."  
  
"I don't think so, I moved to Oklahoma when I was little."  
  
"Oh. What about the rest of you?"  
  
"Well Jay is from.Mill Valley, California," Cora supplied for the rest of them. "Shaan's from."  
  
"Tennessee. Can't you hear my accent?"  
  
"You sound British." Klinger blinked.  
  
"That's right." Klinger opened his mouth, about to say something and then thought better of it.  
  
"David's from.Ottummwa, Iowa," Cora continued, pointedly ignoring Shaan's jokes.  
  
"No kidding," Klinger laughed. "That's where our company clerk is from."  
  
Cora swore under her breath and turned to look apologetically at her friends, promptly receiving a death glare from Jay.  
  
"How long until we get there?" Cora asked, turning back to Klinger with a wince.  
  
"A couple hours," Klinger replied.  
  
"This is going to be a lo~ong drive," Shaan muttered.  
  
M*A*S*H 4077th  
  
Klinger honked repeatedly as he drove into the compound, causing people to come running out of various tents and buildings to greet the new personal.  
  
"What a warm welcome!" Cora exclaimed as people swarmed around the jeep when it stopped. There was a lot of hand shaking and ecstatic greetings from the people around them. Jay managed to keep people away from her by issuing death glares to anyone who got to close to her. She reached over and nudged Cora, signaling to her that they should be getting down to business. They were after all, just passing through. Their mission was to get in, get the time hopping boys, and get out. Simple job for their last mission together, their last mission at all. Cora ignored Jay's nudging, causing the blue-haired agent to give her friend a good smack to the back of the head.  
  
"Hi there!" Came Hawkeye's voice as he walked up to the jeep.  
  
"Hi," Cora said with a smile. She looked at this man in front of her and stared for a moment, completely lost in thought. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Cora Masters."  
  
"Hawkeye Pierce. And it's a great pleasure to meet you." With that he kissed her hand, then promptly received a blow to the head with Jay's foot. "OWWW!"  
  
"Jay what the hell was that bout? I mean for in the name of the devil, what was that for?" Cora demanded as Jay just gave a grunt. Shaan and David just sighed.  
  
"Um, hi, where can we find the commanding officer?" Shaan asked Potter.  
  
"Well I'm the CO here." Potter replied.  
  
"OH good! Can we use your office? We need an emergency staff meeting." Cora said walking towards Potter holding Hawkeye's hand, which was on his head.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Captain Cora Margaret Marilyn Masters, surgeon extrodinare, at your service." Cora greeted pleasantly. "And this my lovely comrades, please sir, I've grown up in the military, and I have a mission to complete."  
  
"All right. KLINGER!" Potter bellowed.  
  
"Yes your colonelness?" Klinger replied.  
  
"Gather the senior staff. We'll meet in my office in five minutes."  
  
"Okay thank you Colonel." David said.  
  
"Masters, you will be bunking with Major Houlihan, Munro and Kings with the Doctors and Harper can have the VIP tent. Radar should already have your bags in the tents. I'll see you in five minutes."  
  
Jay spun around and looked for her bags, growling when she saw they were no longer there.  
  
"Get over it Jay," Shaan ordered.  
  
"I aint bunking with guys," Jay muttered to her best friend. Shaan laughed.  
  
"It's your own fault they think you're a guy," she said. "You should learn to look more like a girl."  
  
"Shuddup," Jay mumbled, glaring. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Assilem: HI all we're back! 

Neri: They can see that.

Assilem: I know, I just thought I would tell them!

Neri: *snort* You're a dork. The same dork who found the last chapter AFTER we already posted!!!

Assilem: I'm not getting into this so on with the next chapter!

As everyone settled into Colonel Potter's officer, Jay, Cora, Shaan, and David walked in. Almost immediately Cora flashed Hawkeye her award winning smile. Then turned to Colonel Potter.

"Is this everyone?"

"Yes." Potter replied.

"Thank you." She turned to Jay who handed her five folders. She handed four of them to Potter and kept one for herself. "These are our personal files, would you go over them orally please?"

"Of course." He said friendly. "Lieutenant Harper, Shanara. Record a little spotted, name Masters appears." Shaan smiled and sat down beside Charles. "Lieutenant Kings, Justin E."

"AH!" Jay exclaimed. "I'm no MAN! SEE!?" She opened her jacket and took off her hat allowing her blue hair fall to the ground.

"Jay stuff it! Get that hair back into your hat now!" Cora yelled back. Jay looked at her and pulled her hair back into her hat and leaned against the wall. 

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads silently, Potter broke the silence.

"Spotted record, again Masters appers." He looked up to find Cora sitting quite comfortably on Hawkeye's lap. "Captain Masters, Cora M. M. Extremely spotted. Reprimanded countless times for insubordination, and assault of a superior officer. So I trust this will not happened?"

"Nope, I promise no nothin." Cora replied laying her head on Hawkeye's shoulder.

"Sergeant Munro, David. Slightly spotter record and the name Masters appears once more."

"Yessir, Cora is Uh… ve~ery lively." David replied shooting his fiancée a slight annoyed looked. Cora just smiled softly, while Jay snickered quietly from the wall.

"Well now that's all done, allow me to introduce you to the gang. Major Margaret Houlihan, head nurse. Captain Hawkeye Pierce, chief surgeon, Captain BJ Hunnicut, Major Charles Emerson Winchester 111, Corporal Radar O'Reilly, Company clerk, Corporal Klinger and Father Mulchay."

"Can you do Roman Catholic services?"

"Of course, are you Roman Catholic?"

"Yes, David is Jewish, Shaan is Wicka and Jay is a Druid."

"What's that got to do with anything!" Jay growled. 

"Pleasure." Shaan greeted warmly.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." David greeted giving Margaret a kiss on the hand. Jay walked over and hit him over the head. "Okay, OW! You already hit me there!" He exclaimed

"Fine I'll hit you some where else." With that she hit him over the front of his head. "Better?"

"Much." He replied sarcastically. "Don't worry. Jay's been hitting me since she was born. Literally. I wasn't even born yet and she hit my mother in the stomach. Her very pregnant stomach I might add," David assured everyone, all who had gasped when Jay hit him.

"I don't remember your mom. She died shortly after Cherise was born didn't she?" Cora said in a somber voice.

"Yeah," David replied, looking down. "I miss her."

"How old were you when she died?" BJ asked softly.

"Nine, I was going to turn ten the next month. Dad died before, along with Cora's father. And Cora's mom died before that when Zachary was born."

"I'm sorry," Hawkeye commented. Everyone echoed. "I know how it feels to grow up without a mother. Mine died when I was ten too."

"Well, I had my sisters, Cora had her brothers."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Sixteen. I can name them all now too! In order of birth; Laura, Clara, Chloe, Elizabeth, Rebecca, Kathleen, Molly, Christina, Jessica, Jamie, Desiree, Lydia, Amelia, Kerstin, Erin, and Cherise."

"Yeah, but can you give me the middle names?" Cora asked.

"Of course. Laura Kelly; Clara Danielle; Chloe Jane; Elizabeth Allison; Rebecca Kelsey; Kathleen Tanya; Molly Jennifer; Christina Leigha; Jessica Caitlin; Jamie Samantha; Desiree Dawn; Lydia Ashley; Amelia Maria; Kerstin Megan; Erin Julia; and Cherise Lisa. And me, David Anthony Nicholas. Beat that!"

"Okay, I will. I have sixteen too. Benjamin Franklin; Adrienne Jeffery; Matthew Andrew; Joseph Kevin; Nathan Ross; Byron Paul; Dennis Frederick; Ty David; Michael Anthony; Jonathon Thomas; Darrien Mark; Theodore William; Taylor Noah; Taryn Allan; Sirus Harry, and Zachary James. And I'm not going to go into my nieces and nephews. But I got like 7 sister in laws Alice, Nicole, Kiara, Julia, Annie, Jasmine and Kate."

"I don't like her," Jay grumbled.

"Who? Kate?" Shaan asked.

"Yes! She stole Adie!" Jay exclaimed. "But can we stop comparing families? We have a mission to complete! Can we get on with it? I'd like to get outta here, and back to where I belong. Y'know, where it's WARM! I wanna get those fool boys and go home, meet this guy I'm supposed to marry and get it over with. Then I wanna go back to Mercury and forget about this whole thing!"

"Calm down Jay," Shaan broke in before she could continue. "You're ranting."

"Dammit," Jay muttered, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Shaan assured her friend. "I agree with you. Let's just get this mission over with and go home."

"Okay, first of all I guess we should make sure that whatever we say wont go past these walls," Cora said looking around at people nodding. "Thank You. And I mean it; it's hard to find people who would keep a secret, especially this kind. First of all our names our really Cora Masters, Justine Kings, Shaan Harper and David Munro, and I really am a Doctor, I have a MD attached to my name, I am also a demolitions expert."

"She blows stuff up!" Jay joked from the wall. 

"Jay is a certified nurse, and a…a…a…" Cora stuttered in search for words. 

"Oh I beat people up." Jay commented lightly. "Honestly though, I'm an expert in all types of self defense, weapons use and pretty much anything that has to do with me hurting people with my bare hands." Everyone's face gave a look of worry.

"Oh don't worry, Jay won't hurt anyone of you unless you hurt any of us." Shaan quickly assured. "Cora in particular, she's getting paid to hurt people who even look at her." Jay smiled.

"I'm not going into this at the moment. So I understand that you acquired 5 boys."

"That's right."

"Well if you haven't noticed, they are not from your time. And neither are we, we are here to take them back without destroying the timeline. Which is a hard task, so we need your entire full corporation. Colonel Pothead."

"No it's Pothole!" Jay exclaimed.

"NO! the paper said Porter!"

"No, see look!" All three girls stared at the paper.

"It says Potter." David announced. "See look." He pointed to the name.

"Learn how to write!" Jay said and him on the head.

"You hit me there already."

"FINE!" And with that Jay punched him the gut.

"Okay Colonel Potter, this is how I want it to happen. Jay and Shaan will be bunking in the VIP tent, David can camp out with these lovely doctors and I'll bunk with Margaret here. I want it this way so we can keep an eye on what is going on in this camp."

"All right."

"And then when we get wounded, I want to operate, and I have to have David on vitals, and Jay nursing, if you can find me a nurse that can hand me instruments before I ask then I want her."

"Thanks." Jay said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm a chest cutter, my specialty is meat ball surgery as you call it. Shaan is nothing but a wandering minstrel." 

"I like her." Hawkeye whispered into BJ's ear.

"Now I want a drink, you guys got any booze around here?"

"We're workin!"

"Jay, has that ever stopped me before?"

"No, but its stopping you now!"

"I have some scotch in my bag."

"So?"

"200 year old scotch."

"AH!" Jay started to squirm. "No!"

"My families brand."

Jay cringed, "No, NO NO!"

"Well what about these boys, would you like a drink?" Cora asked politely.

"Don't mind if we do." BJ said smiling and standing up.

"HOLY SASQUACH FEET!" Jay exclaimed as BJ stood up.

The Swamp (About the same time)

"So, I hear that these guys got some new people," Duo announced into the science of the tent. Heero grunted in acknowledgment as he picked apart some random mechanical object he had picked up sometime during the last few days. (Leave it alone! He's bored!) Duo turned to Quatre and grinned. "Hear there's a couple pretty girls too!" he laughed.

"Really?" The blonde pilot responded distractedly. Duo nodded and leaned back, sighing heavily.

"I'm so BORED!" he whined. Heero glared and tossed whatever it was he was playing with at Duo.

"Do something with this," he ordered, following it with a screwdriver aimed straight at Duo's head. The braided boy quickly ducked out of the way of the flying tool, twisting out of the way just as it skimmed by his ear. He glared at Heero for a moment before picking it up and rolling it through his fingers.

"What do you want me to do with it exactly?" he asked.

"Recording device," Heero replied simply. Trowa stared at him.

"What do you need a recording device for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.


End file.
